Wireless communication may be used as a means of accessing a network. Wireless communication has certain advantages over wired communications for accessing a network. One of those advantages is a lower cost of infrastructure to provide access to many separate locations or addresses compared to wired communications. This is the so-called “last mile” or “last meter” problem. Another advantage is mobility. Wireless communication devices, such as cell phones, printers, and accessories (e.g., keyboards, mice, remote controls, video game controller) are not tied by wires to a fixed location.
To facilitate wireless communications, various organizations and industry groups have promulgated a number of wireless standards. These include the IEEE 802.11 (Wi-Fi) standards, and Wi-Fi Direct (WFD). All of these standards may include specifications for various aspects of wireless communication with a network. These aspects include processes for registering on the network, carrier modulation, frequency bands of operation, and message formats.